


Белый шум

by Nelson, wtf_beats_2015



Series: Мертвые писатели [1]
Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Podfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я получил свободу и одиночество, вот только возведенные в абсолют, они оказались страшным подарком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый шум

Итак, когда же началось все это дерьмо?

Я торчал посреди Соноры в крошечном городке Агуа-Приета с единственной полноправной улицей с десятком чистых, вполне благополучных домиков на американский манер, обнесенных высоким забором, и скопищем грязных фанерных жилищ до горизонта, налепленных друг на друга словно комья глины в детской песочнице. Городок был излюбленным местечком будущих нелегальных эмигрантов – пыльный, криминальный, пропахший надеждами на лучшую жизнь, в целом довольно бестолковый, но душевный. Те, у кого пересечь границу все-таки не получалось, обратно не возвращались, поэтому городок все время бурлил в радостном возбуждении от ожидания, что вот-вот и наступит, наконец, долгожданное счастье. Этакая надежда без особых примесей безысходности.

Я даже не помню, почему оказался именно там, на севере Мексики, практически без денег; я добирался из Гватемалы в Финикс на попутках, я тогда уже не искал Яхе, просто ехал, смотрел, дышал, разговаривал со своими попутчиками и иногда пробовал что-то новое у индейцев...

Хотя нет, все началось даже раньше, в Кесальтенанго, где я познакомился с Эстебаном, колумбийцем откуда-то из небольшого городка в окрестностях Боготы. Мы провели с ним прекрасную ночь, а под утро болтали о разных растениях, вот он-то рассказал мне об особых ядах, которые используют шаманы индейцев Папаго для входа в транс, мол, потрясающие галлюцинации, чуть ли не вещие сны и астральные путешествия. Я загорелся попробовать найти их, звал Эстебана поехать со мной, но тот отказался наотрез, загоняя мне что-то о предопределенности судьбы. Я разозлился, собрал вещи и уехал. Правда, добираясь из Гватемалы через всю Мексику на север, я практически забыл об этой истории, пока не доехал до Соноры. Папаго традиционно жили в пустыне Сонора, и грех был бы не попытать счастья. Я объехал несколько маленьких деревень, искал провожатых, но никто никогда не слышал об этом яде до тех пор, пока я, на самом деле подумывая бросить эту затею и ехать наконец в Америку, не рассказал о ядах какому-то незнакомому латиносу в баре на окраине Агуа-Приета. За 15 долларов – практически все имеющиеся у меня наличные деньги – он согласился отвезти меня к шаману.

Мной двигал какой-то почти научный интерес, поэтому, когда мы приехали к дому на самой окраине города, пожалуй, самому грязному и неопрятному из всех, что стояли на улице, я не боялся совершенно; а когда шаман с какой-то серьезной кожной болезнью (его грязная рука была изъедена язвами довольно кошмарного вида) протянул мне миску с землистого цвета густой жидкостью, я просто выпил ее залпом, даже не задумываясь о том, что делаю.

Я очнулся на полу в хижине, было довольно темно и почему-то одиноко. Обычно когда ты принимаешь какие-то неизвестные растения, кто-то обязательно находится рядом, чтобы присмотреть за тобой. Это такое написанное правило, которое соблюдается всегда, поэтому я даже не упоминал о нем. Я очнулся, но вокруг никого не было; не было и галлюцинаций, я словно проснулся после хорошего сна. Поднялся, вышел на улицу, и на улице тоже было странно. Пусто и тихо. Только ветер шелестел мусором. Я ведь не сразу понял, что же не так. Я ходил, заглядывал во все дома, но они были абсолютно пусты. Людей не было во всем городе. Я потратил неделю, чтобы быть в этом абсолютно точно уверенным. Птиц тоже не было, кошек, собак, лошадей – вообще ничего живого. Абсолютно пустой город с одной главной улицей, десятком пустых домишек и пустых трущоб вокруг.

Из чьего-то гаража я позаимствовал старый форд, чтобы ехать в Тусон; думал, может удастся встретить кого-то в дороге? Заправил его бензином под завязку, накидал на заднее сиденье каких-то банок с консервами и бутылок с водой из ближайшего магазина и поехал сквозь Сонору.

Радио выдавало только белый шум на всех волнах – полная социальная депривация. Я проехал абсолютно пустую границу, пришлось выйти из машины и открыть шлагбаум вручную. Потом проехал абсолютно пустой Тусон, машины стояли брошенными прямо на улице, на столах в придорожных кафе плесневела еда, включенные тут и там радиоприемники тоже передавали белый шум. Белый шум окутывал город, словно облако. Честно говоря, я не знал, что мне делать. Оставаться ночевать в абсолютно пустом городе было страшно, и я выехал на трассу, заночевав прямо посреди разделительной полосы, на теплом капоте своего Форда. Ситуация смешная и поганая одновременно, я получил свободу и одиночество, вот только возведенные в абсолют, они оказались страшным подарком. Господь жестоко подшутил надо мной. Я всю жизнь бежал от людей; ферма, покой – вот что казалось мне идеальной формулой счастья. Меньше шума, бессмысленных встреч, больше работы, и над собой в том числе. Всю жизнь я думал, что люди – болезнь, в них и заключается все зло этого мира. Господь (а думать о боге в этом контексте проще всего) зачем-то избавился от людей, но оставил меня; что ж, он тоже может совершить ошибку. Я намереваюсь ее исправить.

Еще в Тусоне я забрал из какой-то квартиры старый кассетник с записями Моррисона. Мы болтали с Джимом всю дорогу до плато Колорадо. Вернее, я говорил, а Джим отвечал мне песней «The End», кассетник немного заедало, но это оказалась очень уместная песня.

Зачем я решил ехать на Гранд-Каньон? Да черт его знает. Сначала у меня была идея рвануть в Нью-Йорк, но абсолютная пустота, которая окружала меня везде все это время, наводила на мысль, что и в Нью-Йорке я найду брошенные такси, остановившиеся посреди туннелей поезда метро, покрывшийся пленкой плесени кофе, налитый в кружки, и вездесущий белый шум, который окружал меня в любом месте, где раньше жили люди.

Весь мир сейчас для меня одного, вот только мне одному он совершенно не нужен. Нет в нем совершенно никакого смысла. Нет никакого смысла и во мне самом, единственном человеке на пустой планете. Мне даже кажется, что пока я жив, все так и останется вот так пусто, в каком-то незаконченном, подвешенном состоянии, словно я – та заедающая деталь в пишущей машинке, которая не дает перескочить на новую строчку. Плохую деталь просто нужно убрать.

Гранд-Каньон прекрасен, я приезжаю сюда часто, но каждый раз замираю от этой красоты, этого ветра и запаха свободы, который он несет, хотя чего-чего, а вот свободы у меня сейчас просто завались. Еще у меня собой кольт, который я взял вместе с очередной порцией консервов на какой-то ферме в окрестностях Финикса; сам Финикс я объехал по широкой дуге.

План прост – встать спиной к одному из обрывов, пистолет к виску или в рот, плотно обхватить губами, чтобы дуло холодило небо. Можно, конечно, и в сердце, но тут всегда велик риск промахнуться, даже для меня. Джим поет, что всему, что имело значение, пришел конец, и он так чертовски прав.

Некоторые ошибки просто надо исправлять. Даже если это ошибки Бога.


End file.
